Tommy Pickles
|status = |alias = Tommy Pickles "T" (by Dil Pickles) (All Grown Up!) Mellon head (by Angelica (Rugrats) Pickles (by Angelica) |hair = Blue (All Grown Up!) |job = School student (All Grown Up!) |relatives = Stu Pickles (father) Didi Pickles (mother) Dil Pickles (brother) Lou Pickles (paternal grandfather) Trixie Pickles (paternal grandmother; deceased) Lulu Pickles (paternal step-grandmother) Drew Pickles (paternal uncle) Charlotte Pickles (paternal aunt) Angelica Pickles (paternal cousin) Dotti Pickles (paternal aunt) Hugh Pickles (paternal uncle) Edie Pickles (paternal aunt) Mackie Pickles (paternal uncle) Timmy-Ray Pickles (paternal cousin) Tammy-Faye Pickles (paternal cousin) Emmet Pickles (paternal cousin) Tony Pickles (paternal cousin) Boris Kropotkin (maternal grandfather) Minka Kropotkin (maternal grandmother) Ben Kropotkin (maternal uncle) Elaine Kropotkin (maternal aunt) Aunt Miriam (first cousin twice removed) Dylan Prescott (maternal paternal cousin once removed) Bucky (maternal paternal cousin once removed) |appearance = Tommy's First Birthday |voiced by = E.G. Daily }}Thomas Malcolm "Tommy" Pickles is the main protagonist as well as the center character of Nickelodeon's animated TV series Rugrats (and all films except Rugrats in Paris: The Movie and Tales from the Crib: Snow White, in which he is a supporting character) and its spin-off All Grown Up!. He is clad in only a T-shirt and a diaper, and is bald with big, blank eyes. He translates everything adult into baby gibberish, like most babies. Arlene Klasky said that she based the character of Tommy on her own son. Tommy does not wear shoes most of the time. Description Tommy Pickles, leader of our intrepid band of Rugrats, is intelligent, courageous, compassionate and articulate. He also happens to be only one year old, which gives him an endlessly interesting perspective on life. Stu and Didi Pickles do their best to coddle their oldest child. But as Tommy says, "A baby's gotta do what a baby's gotta do." Under the not so very watchful eyes of the grown-ups, he leads his Rugrat friends on expeditions to unravel the great mysteries of life -- like "Where does the light go when the refrigerator door is closed?" To Tommy Pickles, the world doesn't always make sense, but it makes an incredible amusement park. - Rugrats Description from Klasky Csupo. Tommy Pickles has changed quite a bit since he was a baby. For one thing, he now has a full head of hair! Some things, however, are still the same: Tommy and Chuckie are still best friends, and Tommy is the guy all his friends turn to when they need advice or guidance. Tommy has done very well in school, getting good grades in almost every class. Still, the pressure of studying and keeping up with his pals can cause him to do strange things, like steal garden gnomes while sleepwalking around the neighborhood! Tommy has also developed a budding talent for making films, and is no doubt on his way to becoming a famous director! Just like he was as a baby, Tommy is brave, loyal, and is eager to join in on any adventure. - All Grown Up! Description from Klasky Csupo. Summary Tommy is part Christian and part Jewish, and the former born head leader of the babies. He is like twins with Angelica, and is always ready for adventure with courage to spare. Sometimes he leads the babies into trouble (usually as a result of one of Angelica's lies), but he always manages to lead them back out again. He is a loyal friend and always ready for action. Tommy is the best friend of Chuckie Finster, who is the exact opposite of him (except for the fact they are both friendly). He has a younger brother, Dil, who often gets in the way, but Tommy still loves him and is very protective of him. He is the main character in the series and appears in almost every single episode. He also appears to be the smartest of the babies. Looks In the first series, Tommy is only a 1-year old baby toddler, but his catchphrase to Chuckie Finster makes him call himself a toddler when he tells Chuckie not to be such a baby. He has a large, bald head with a few hairs on it, and large, round eyes, with a thin neck, round ears, and a bit of a belly on him. Tommy's outfit consists of a powder blue shirt that shows his belly-button, and a white, baggy diaper with yellow straps on it. He usually walks around barefoot and seems to be a bit pigeon-toed, as both of his feet face inwards. In All Grown Up!, Tommy is now about 11 years old. He is of average height, with straight white teeth, and spiky, light purplelishly blue colored hair (since Season 2). Though, his outfit changes often now, his usual attire is a striped shirt, brown pants, red and white hi-top sneakers, along with a greenish-brown backpack. In this series, he is in fact much wiser and doesn't go on much adventures. Most of the time, he is either not focusing on the same problem with the group, and instead dealing with his own problems, but sometimes he's with the group and helping with their problems. All the time, he'll be with Chuckie and Dil. Credits Specials Movies DreamWorks Movies * * Category:Rugrats Category:Characters Category:Rugrats Characters Category:All Grown Up! characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Babies Category:Brothers Category:Sons Category:Humans Category:Cousins Category:Grandsons Category:Nephews Category:Characters voiced by E.G. Daily Category:Pickles Family Category:Children Category:Stepgrandsons Category:Toddlers Category:Siblings Category:Jewish People Category:Recurring Characters Category:Kids Category:1 year olds Category:Infants Category:Preteens Category:Jim Jr. Junior High students Category:Content Category:Rugrats: Tales From The Crib Category:All Grown Up! Category:The Rugrats Movie Category:Rugrats in Paris: The Movie Category:Rugrats Go Wild Category:Ten-year-olds Category:Christians Category:11 year olds Category:Filmmaker Category:Heroes Category:Horsemen Category:Characters created by Klasky Csupo Category:The Wild Thornberrys characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Characters with Leadership skills Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:Leader of Adventures Category:Kids that are not babies Category:Small Mailmans